stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Riley
|occupation = |title = |stationed = Starfleet Intelligence |rank = commander |insignia1 = |insignia2 = |spouse(s) = |children = Terrance Riley |mother = Joan Riley |father = Thomas Riley |siblings = |relatives = |actorsource = Wikipedia |actor = Bruce Hyde |image2 = |caption2 = }} Kevin Thomas Riley was a officer, of Irish descent, on active duty in at least the 23rd century. As a child, Riley and his parents were residents of the Earth colony on Tarsus IV. When he was four years old, most of the colony's food supply was destroyed by a fungus. Governor Kodos implemented emergency measures and, based on his own theories of eugenics, selected half of the 8,000 colonists to be killed so the other half would live. By the time rescue ships arrived, Riley's parents would be among the dead, and Riley himself was only of nine eyewitnesses to the depredations of Kodos. ( ) As a lieutenant, Riley was assigned to the Engineering division during James T. Kirk's first five-year mission as captain of the . After Lieutenant Dave Bailey's reassignment to the Fesarius, Riley was repositioned as a navigator. Riley was one of the many officers and crew of the Enterprise affected by the Psi 2000 virus. ( ) Towards the end of that mission, Riley served as a gunnery officer, a billet he also had following the refit of the early 2270s. (Orion Press: Lexicon P-R, 2010 revision) As well, during the latter period, he was a senior officer of the Alien Contact department. By 2278, Riley had become executive officer of the , lead ship of a class of interceptors. (Orion Press: Encounters and Countermoves) Six years later, he accepted a posting on the as a helmsman, then was in temporary command of the ship when Kirk was put in command of Task Force Six during the Kelvan War in 2285. (Orion Press: In Harm's Way) After the war, Riley transferred to Starfleet Intelligence, reporting to Admiral Yves Gervais. (Orion Press: bortaS choQ, ''Chekov's'' Enterprise) After Gervais's death, Riley uncovered a decades-long conspiracy within different divisions of Starfleet and began "cleaning house". (Orion Press: "Simple Things", "Unwilling Participant") Alternate continuities Pocket Books After Tarsus IV, Riley was raised in Van Nuys, near Los Angeles, California. Two years into the five-year mission on Enterprise, Riley requested a transfer. Kirk refused it and, instead, repositioned him as head of one of the contact teams. ( ) Shortly thereafter, Riley transferred off Enterprise after a young officer under his command during a landing party was killed. He accepted a teaching position at Starfleet Academy, but was ultimately unfulfilled. After the Enterprise returned from her five year mission in 2370, then-Admiral Kirk requested that Riley be promoted to lieutenant commander and assigned as his aide at Starfleet Headquarters. Riley would serve under Kirk and then Admiral Heihachiro Nogura. ( ) Eventually, Riley transferred to the Diplomatic Corps, with the rank of Commander. In 2287, Riley served as an ambassador during a conference with the Romulans held aboard the . ( ) Riley had at least one son, Terrance Riley, born in 2310. Terrance follow his father's footsteps into Starfleet, rising to the captaincy of the in the 2370s. ( ) Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet Intelligence personnel Category:Starfleet commanders Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel Category:Humans Category:Starfleet Academy faculty Category:Diplomats